Legends Will Fall (An Apex Legends Fanfiction)
by KrazyKatz117
Summary: Wraith is just trying to find out about her past, and with the help of Mirage and Pathfinder she is able to find out a few things. But in her attempts she finds herself stuck in between The remaining IMC military and the now evil Militia. Will Wraith and her squad be able to survive the war and the Apex games? This is an Apex Legends Fanfiction from the point of view of Wraith.
1. The Apex Games

"_you're really going to be working with these two?'_'

''shut up.''

'_'they are just going to slow you down, if you want to live and find out what you are, you need to ditch them.''_

''I said SHUT UP!"

''woah wraith, you all good sister?" asks Mirage, he is one of my two partners in this tournament. He is a famous Apex fighter but he is all show, I don't know if I will be able to rely on him and the voice is certainly saying I shouldn't.

''I'm okay, just the voices.'' I say as I look down at my feet. I'm sitting in a dropship with Mirage and Pathfinder and we are about to drop into Kings Canyon, one of the most dangerous arenas for the Apex games. Kings Canyon is also home to several abandoned IMC research facilities, in those damn labs I might be able to find clues about what I am.

''Voices, how intriguing. Are they friendly?'' asks Pathfinder, the face on his chest turns into a question mark as he talks. I look up at him and smirk before talking.

''she's never lead me wrong before, but she is saying I should ditch you two.''

''what? Ditch me! I'm a legend in here.'' Says Mirage as he flexes.

''yes leaving us would be a poor tactical decision, it would hinder our chances by 33.33 percent.'' Says Pathfinder

''don't worry I don't always listen to her.''

'_'and when you don't you get hurt or others die_.'' Says the voice

''so do you have a name?" asks Mirage in a poor attempt to change the subject.

''excuse me?"

''A name…..like your real name. Do you have one?"

''I…I don't know, I don't have any memory of my past. I just remember the scientists calling me wraith and I guess it stuck.''

''okay…..well I'm Elliot.'' Says Mirage as he holds out his hand, which I reluctantly shake. ''How about you tin can, you got a name other than Pathfinder?"

''I am a MRVN droid that has been modified. Some people have called me Marvin, but for here I would prefer Pathfinder.''

''same here friend, Marvin just isn't as intimidating.'' As Mirage speaks Pathfinder's chest turns into a frowny face.

''look here, I can be very intimidating.'' The frowny face starts to flash red which makes Mirage laugh. I chuckle as well, which feels nice. It has been a while since I've laughed.

''oh so she does have emotions!" shouts Mirage as he points at me. ''Pathfinder looks like you've done the impossible." I roll my eyes and as I do the cargo hold lights start to blink red.

''almost drop time sweetheart, you with us?" asks Mirage as he holds out his hand. I shake my head before chuckling.

''let's see how this goes.'' I say as I take his hand. He hoists me out of my seat and we walk over to the cargo door. The cargo doors slide open and the three of us look down at the vast landscape below. I immediately spot what looks like an abandoned IMC research labs in the far corner of the arena.

''Let's drop there.'' I say as I point at the labs.

''are you crazy? There isn't going to be any good loot in a lab!" says Mirage as he rolls his eyes before he points at another flying cargo ship. ''I vote we land there. It's close and bound to have loot.''

''statistically that is our best bet.'' Says Pathfinder with a thumbs up.

''fine….but we jump off that ship and head to the labs.''

''okay okay, now I will be the jumpmaster of course.'' Says Mirage, I roll my eyes as I step to his right. Pathfinder goes to his left and we jump out of the dropship. The wind is brisk as it whips past my face and I can't help but smile. Although I only fight and risk my life to learn about my past…..i do enjoy the drops. The other ship closes in on our position and I see another squad landing on the front. They are ahead of us and they land on the ship first.

''Mirage we need to land somewhere else! Those guys beat us there!" I shout as I point at the other squad. Mirage doesn't change our route and we land on the ship. My jetpack slows the fall but doesn't help when the other squad starts shooting at me. I look around for Mirage and Path but don't see them anywhere. To my left the other squad rounds a corner and starts shooting again.

''_roll backwards_." I do as the voice says and immediately roll backwards. Bullets hit the spot I was just at as I slide behind a crate.

''_on your left.'' _As she speaks I look left and see a RE-45 on the ground. I grab the pistol and listen closely as one of the attackers gets closer. I stand up and in a second my RE is empty and the attacker is on the ground. His two remaining squad mates open fire as I phase out of reality. I run through the two attackers and phase through a door to the inside of the ship. I phase back into reality and find Pathfinder and Mirage standing there.

''oh hey Wraith, glad to see you alive.'' Says Mirage, he doesn't have a weapon and his shoulder is bleeding. Pathfinder has a peacekeeper in his hands but it looks empty.

''the squad out there is a man down.'' I say as I eject a magazine and load another. ''no thanks to you two.''

''yes, I'm afraid I made a tactical error and did not grab any ammo for my weapon.'' Says Pathfinder as he holds up his empty shotgun. As he does the door to our left is knocked open and an opponent lunges in. Pathfinder shoots his grappling hook and snatches the gun out of the man's hands. Pathfinder aims his new weapon and shoots the man in the chest. The last guy jumps down from above but before he can do anything I shoot him square in the chest. His corpse hits the floor as Mirage picks up a weapon.

''that went well, let's loot this bad boy and get going.''

''we are going to those labs.'' I say as I grab several mags off the corpse. Mirage injects himself with a med stimulator and shrugs his shoulders. After a few minutes of looting we jump off the ship and land near the IMC lab. The doors are all shut and it looks like no one has been inside them for years.

''so…..are you going to tell us why you want to go in there?" asks Mirage as we reach the front door of the lab.

''there is…probably loot.''

''that is a lie.'' Says Pathfinder as his chest frowns ''what is the real reason?"

''I…..i'm trying to find out about my past. The only thing I remember was waking up In an IMC lab just like this one.'' I say with a frown. ''I'm just looking for answers.''

''hell why didn't you say that in the first place? If I had known that we would have landed here first!'' asks Mirage, I'm surprised by his statement. I thought they would have ditched me the second I explained my motives.

''you are just like me, I'm competing for fame to catch the eye of my creator.'' explains Pathfinder ''I figure that if he is still out there this is the best way to find him.''

''you guys are willing to help me? I thought you would just want to win.''

''sweetheart, you don't give us enough credit. Do I love the fame and fortune sure, but helping others is what it is all about.'' Says Mirage as he winks at me. I feel my face redden and I quickly look away.

''well, thank you. Both of you.''

''so what are we looking for?" asks Pathfinder as we walk into the abandoned lab. Everything is a cluttered mess and it looks like no one has been in here for years. I walk over to a table that has several computers on it, my attempts to boot up a computer are to no avail.

''Path, could you try to link into these old monitors? Could you scan them and search for the keyword Wraith.''

''of course.'' Says Pathfinder as he plugs his arm into one of the computers. "Scanning for code word Wraith…hmm I see a project Wraith here.''

''that's got to be it! is there any information?"

''everything is redacted except for one thing…..i think it is a name. The only thing I'm reading is Lilly Capernick.''

''well there is your name sweetheart.'' Says Mirage as he pats me on the back.

''Lilly…..is there anything else?'' I ask as Pathfinder disconnects his hand from the monitor.

''I'm afraid not, we can try and link into other computers?"

''sorry you two, I just looked outside. The zone is closing in quick and we have a bit of a walk.'' Says Mirage as he looks out the door. We walk over to him and in the distance is the large orange barrier that pushes us together. I've been on the receiving side of it's shocks and it isn't very fun.

''that's okay, thanks Path.'' I say as I upholster my pistol

''my pleasure, now let us get back to killing!" says Pathfinder as the three of us leave the lab behind. Lilly Capernick…..that is the best information I've found in years of searching.

''_you don't even know if that name is yours.''_

"Do you have to ruin everything?"

''_I also save your life.''_

''hmm, Can't argue with that.''

''come on Lilly quick chatting with the voices in your head! We've got places to be and people to kill!''

''Mirage…..don't call me that.''


	2. A New Enemy

**Sorry this took a second to make, i'm not going to promise any like regular upload schedule but it will be frequent. Feel free to review i love that shit.**

Chapter 2

"I see three hostiles, so a whole squad.'' Starts Mirage, he is aiming down the scope of a G7 Scout. "I see a big fella in a mask, a weird looking guy, and what looks like an IMC soldier. They just walked into that bunker.''

''okay, we have the element of surprise I say we jump them, we can catch up to them before they leave that bunker.'' I say as I swing my Kunai around on my finger. "besides we have to push in there anyway, or the circle is going to kill us.''

''you point and I will shoot.'' Says Path as he aims his Hemlock. Mirage pushes path's gun down and looks at both of us

"I don't know Wraith, they may have seen us. What if they are planning on ambushing us?"

''The likelihood of that is quite low. I just computed the percentage and it is less than ten percent.'' Says Pathfinder ''currently our best option for survival is to go through the bunker.''

''Okay so we go for the bunker, you two hold this position and cover me. I will place a portal next to the entrance and then we push them.''

''I don't follow, portal?" asks Mirage as he scratches his head. I roll my eyes before responding.

''I can make portals that transport you through realities. It's not that hard to follow.'' I say before placing an entrance in front of the two of them. After I place the portal I jump from our vantage point. I look back up at Mirage who is dumbstruck by the portal and I can't help but smile. I turn back and quickly sprint to the bunker entrance. I make sure the coast is clear before placing the exit. I wave up at the two Pathfinder goes through the portal and Mirage follows him reluctantly.

''God, at least buy a man dinner before you portal him.'' Says Mirage as he shakes his head back and forth.

''that was….an interesting experience.'' Says Pathfinder before giving a thumbs up. ''Now let's kill some people!"

''_Be careful, something is off.''_

''guys let's be careful, the voice is worried.'' I say as I flip the safety off of my RE 45.

''it's fine, we've got the jump on them.'' Says Mirage as he slowly pushes the door open. We walk inside and reach another door without any trouble. Mirage and Pathfinder walk through without giving it a second look.

''_Watch out for traps!"_

_''_Mirage wait!" is all I can say as Mirage steps inside. When he does a gas mine explodes causing noxious gasses to cover us. The gas fills the bunker and I'm blinded and stunned by it, it burns and stings all over my body and all I can think to do is get away from it. The whole bunker is filled with the gas and the three of us run back the way we came, but when we reach the entrance we came from the circle closes in and traps us in the bunker.

''We can't go that way!" yells Mirage as he turns around.

''this gas is messing with my sensors, I'm running blind!"

''just follow us Path!'' I say as we run to the other side of the bunker and rush outside. Mirage and I fall on the ground and cough as we escape the gas. When I finally recover my senses I look up to see a gun pointed at my head.

''You specimens thought you were observing us?'' Says a man in a gasmask, his squadmates have Mirage and Pathfinder at gunpoint as well.

''man, talk about not a fair fight.'' Says Mirage as he holds his hands up and drops his weapon.

''Your death will hold honor. Die with your head up.'' Says a…person in a weird mask.

''If you're going to kill us, hurry up with it. I've got better things to do.'' I say as I scowl at the man pointing a gun at me. as I speak the women holding the gun to Pathfinder turns to look at me.

''With pleasure.'' He puts the gun to my forehead, I close my eyes. I guess my time has come.

''Wait!'' Yells the women before she grabs the gun from the man standing over me. "What did you just say?"

''Me? I just told this asshole to hurry up, I've got better things to do.'' As I finish talking the women looks closely at me. She looks for a few seconds before her face lights up.

''Lilly! You're alive!" shouts the women as she wraps her arms around me. I'm shocked by her actions and frankly so are her teammates.

''umm hey Bangalore, aren't we supposed to be killing these guys?"

''stow it caustic! I know this women.'' Says Bangalore as she smiles and lets go of me.

"_Don't trust this women.''_

''I know you?"

''wh-yes! You're 1st lieutenant Capernick, you are one of my commanding officers!''

''here that Wraith? You're a Lieutenant in the IMC!" says Mirage as he laughs out loud.

''you have me mistaken, I'm not a part of the IMC.'' I say as I glare at the women

"You were my CO for over two years, we fought in the second war together.'' says Bangalore, I just shrug my shoulders as she pauses for my response. ''So you really don't remember?''

''All I remember is waking up in an IMC lab.''

''yeah you volunteered for an experimental test involving some weird tech. After you left for that I never saw you again. The lab rats said you didn't survive the procedure.''

''I volunteered for this?'' I say as I point at my hand, as I point the electricity runs through my viens.

''Doesn't matter now! Bangalore we need to kill these insects and keep moving!" Says the man Bangalore called Caustic.

''No she stays with me!" yells Bangalore as she points at me "I don't care what you do to the other two.''

''umm I care about what you do to the other two!" says Mirage as he points at himself and Pathfinder

''yes I vote we do not get killed.'' Says Pathfinder as he holds his hand in the air.

''the zone will keep closing until there is only one squad left, we keep her alive and we will die.'' Says Caustic

''we'll cross that path when we come to it, but for now she comes with us!" says Bangalore as she readies her weapon. I'm surprised by her actions, she is ready to kill her teammates to defend me? I guess we do have a history that I don't remember.

''Fine, Bloodhound you can finish the robot…killing robots just isn't the same as living specimens.'' As Caustic speaks he pulls out a Mozambique and puts it to Mirage's head.

''come on now no need for that.'' Says Mirage, he nervously looks at me for help. I start to reach for my gun but Bangalore taps my forehead with the tip of her G7.

''go on insect, beg for your life. I enjoy observing the struggle right before death.'' As Caustic speaks the ground begins to shake.

_"move now!" _says the voice in my head. I'm surprised by her input.

_''_I can't move I've got a gun to my head!'' I shout back at it.

''quiet!" says Bangalore as she flips her safety off.

''_Look up!" _as the voice speaks I look up and see what looks like a missile flying towards us.

"Watch out!" I say as I point up at the sky, Caustic, Bloodhound, and Bangalore look up giving me the second I need. I look at Mirage and he winks before several more clones of him appear out of no where. Pathfinder grapples away leaving me alone with the enemy squad and a missile about to hit where I'm currently on my knees. Bangalore looks back down at me and I smile up at her before fazing into another reality. I Stand up and slide away from where I was standing and after a few seconds I phase back into the normal reality. When I do I'm knocked forward by something crashing into the ground behind me. I turn around and see a giant mech suit standing over me. Several more land behind the first one and what looks like an IMC ship drops troops off to my right. Before I'm able to run or move I've got several soldiers aiming weapons at me.

"Drop your gun!" shouts a man that launches himself from the mech suit that just hit the ground. I drop my RE 45 on the ground as the soldier reaches me. he pulls me to my feet and handcuffs my hands behind my back. He turns me around and I see Pathfinder, Mirage, Caustic, and the other person all being captured as well. Two soldiers are saluting Bangalore and when she sees us she walks over.

''let her go pilot.'' Says Bangalore

''who the hell are you?'' asks the "Pilot" holding me.

''Sergeant First Class Anita Williams 40138416, call sign Bangalore.''

''She checks out sir.'' Says a Soldier holding a tablet.

''sorry ma'am!'' says the pilot before releasing me from my handcuffs.

''thanks.'' I say as I rub my now free hands.

''don't thank me yet, if you disappear again I will personally shoot both of your friends.'' Says Bangalore before she hits me in the face with the butt of her G7. I fall to the floor and look up at her only to have a boot fly into my face.


	3. The IMC

**Sorry this chapter took a second to get out, it is longer than the other two and more lore focused. I played Titanfall 1 and 2 and i had no idea how vast the lore was. I really tried to do my research but there still might be a few plot points messed up. (If you read one please tell me!) Next chapter will be more action and a few more characters will join the action. ;) As always please review love to here y'all's feed back, and with that enjoy chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

"Sleep well sweetheart?''

''ughh, where are we?" I ask as I sit up and look around. I'm in a prison cell with Mirage and the weird person Caustic called Bloodhound.

''well sweetheart I think we might be on an IMC ship. Bound for the heart of the IMC.'' Says Mirage, he is sitting in the corner with his arms crossed.

''The IMC is a very dishonorable organization.'' Says Bloodhound ''they abuse what the all father has given us.''

''where is Pathfinder?" I ask as I stand up. I look at the cell door and put my finder against it. The electric door shocks me and I step away from it.

''Dunno, I woke up about thirty minutes ago to find you and this guy.'' Says Mirage as he points at Bloodhound.

''let me help you.'' Says Bloodhound before tapping a strange wrist device. After the device goes off Bloodhound looks up and points at a wall to my left. "There is another cell on the other side of this wall. In it I saw two signatures, I assume it is my colleague and your robot friend.''

''umm why are you helping us pal?" asks Mirage

''Our paths crossed on the battlefield and we fought, it was a good and honorable fight. Now we have no need for conflict, and I think the gods have willed that we help each other in order to escape this ship.''

''our paths did cross but you call what happened an honorable fight?" asks Mirage before he stands up and gets in Bloodhounds face.

''Mirage don't, we may need…..bloodhound.'' I say as I put my arm on Mirage's shoulder

''Wraith, last time I spoke to this guy he had a gun to my head and he was ready to shoot.'' Says Mirage before he shoves Bloodhound's shoulder.

''The gods guide me and my fate is already decided. When I die I die but till then I see no reason not to help you. We do not need to fight.'' Says Bloodhound "And I am not a He as you called me. I am Bloodhound.''

''Mirage, we need him...we need bloodhound.''

''fine, so how are we going to get out of here?" asks Mirage before I hear footsteps coming down the hallway. Mirage looks at me and quiets down as Bangalore and a few other soldiers reach our cell.

''hands up and get against the wall.'' Says one of the soldiers as he starts to unlock the cell. The three of us put our hands up as the cell door shuts down. The soldiers behind Bangalore aim guns at us as Bangalore walks into our cell.

''come with me Mrs. Capernick.'' Says Bangalore as she glares at me.

''you're not taking her.'' Says Mirage, as he finishes speaking a soldier smacks him with the butt of his R301, which knocks him to the floor.

''leave him alone!" I shout before Bangalore pulls out a P2020 and puts it against my forehead.

''let's go.'' Repeats Bangalore as she flicks off the safety. I glare at her but I walk out with her. The soldiers leave the cell and turn back on the electric entrance. Mirage stands back up and rushes to the door but he is unable to do anything. Bangalore pushes me forward and I walk down a hallway full of cells. In one of the cells I see pathfinder pleasantly talking with Caustic.

''and that is why I try to be friends with everyone I see.'' Finishes Pathfinder. Caustic looks at us as we walk past and runs to the door.

''please let me out of here, I cannot stand this…robot.'' Says Caustic as Pathfinder joins him at the door.

''Hi Wraith glad to see you not dead.'' Says Pathfinder as we walk past. I wave at him but I'm unable to stop and talk because of the guns pointed at me.

''Don't worry Path, I'm going to get you out of there.'' Is all I can say before I'm pushed past the cell. We walk down another hallway and into what looks like the command center of the ship I'm stuck on. The troops guiding me salute a man that walks over to us. He salutes back before stopping in front of me.

''hello Miss, welcome aboard the IMS Omen, I hope your stay has been a comfortable one?" asks what I'm guessing is the captain of this ship.

''What do you want?'' I say as I glare at him. He smiles down at me before turning and walking back onto the bridge of the ship. Bangalore pushes me forward with the barrel of her gun.

''I haven't even told you my name yet.''

''I don't give a shit about your name, if you don't let me and my friends go you're going to regret it.'' as I talk the man turns to me with a scowl on his face.

''I am Admiral James Taylor, When Mr. Graves so rudely defected to the militia and Spyglass took over the Remnant Fleet, I took over the IMC Colonial Navy.

''Spyglass? That is a weird name for a Admiral.''

''Yes it is a bit strange but I don't question him. Best MRVN droid ever made.''

''the head of the infamous IMC is a MRVN droid?"

''Do not undersell him, he is a cold blooded killer. Since the First Frontier War Spyglass has broken the record for the number of space battle victories. He is undefeated by any Frontier Fleet.''

''What does this have to do with me?" I ask as I try to wrap my head around what he is saying.

''Do you know of the planet Typhon?'' asks Admiral Taylor as he looks at me.

''i-it sounds familiar.''

''it is your home planet.''

''w-what?"

''You really do not remember anything before project Wraith do you?" asks Admiral Taylor with a smirk on his face.

''I…..no.''

''well I happen to have your file here.'' Says Taylor as he holds up a small handheld device. ''It says here you were born on Typhon three years before the planet was completely destroyed. You lived in one of the IMC bases. When the Frontier Militia became a problem you and your family were evacuated from the planet. Fast forward twenty years and you became one of the best IMC pilots we had. Your gauntlet scores are here too, quite impressive. After two years of some of the best piloting the IMC ever saw, you became a Lieutenant and volunteered for Project Wraith when the program first started.''

''I I was a pilot?'' I ask as I look up at him.

''where do you think you got that patch?'' asks Admiral Taylor as he points at my shoulder. I look down and see the patch I've always kept on my shoulder. It was one of the few things I had when I woke up in that lab and I guess now I know why it was with me. ''that is a pilot insignia an IMC pilot gets for one year of service. Now do you have any other questions?''

''I….had a family?"

''Had a family? My dear you HAVE a family, but I'm afraid information about them is classified. With your further cooperation I may disclose the rest of the Intel I have on them and their whereabouts.''

''_Don't listen to this man.''_

''what do you want from me.'' I say without listening to the voice.

''you see, I have informed the ARES Division of your…..special powers and they would very much like to run some tests. The science heads at ARES want to run some tests on you. You see, since the Fold Weapon I'm afraid there have not been to many technological advances….until Project Wraith. That project was ARES's pride and joy, until you escaped and trapped the head scientist…..in another reality.'' As he finishes talking I think back to the day I escaped the lab, I did send several guards and scientists to another reality.

''okay, so what do they want with me?"

''well our JumpDrives are very efficient but they are quite loud and quite hard to recharge. With your reality warping and portal making capabilities we can make a multi universe jump faster and quieter than any other fleet! Not only that we also prototyped the reality warping technology for our pilots but it is far too dangerous for humans, with further tests done on you we will be able to weaponize your abilities.'' as he finishes talking I'm horrified. The IMC want to turn me into some kind of weapon.

''I won't let you turn me into a weapon!" I shout before Bangalore pokes the back of my head again.

''quiet! You'll do whatever he says!"

''Sergeant Williams! Miss Capernick is our guest. Please treat her with the utmost respect.'' Says Taylor as he puts his hand on my shoulder. "As our guest we want you to feel at home, but if you try to escape. Your friends will die slowly.'' He whispers the last sentence in my ear before letting me go and clapping his hands together. "Okay! Sergeant Williams, please escort Miss Capernick back to her cell. Once our JumpDrive is done charging we will Jump to Eden where the ARES Division's best scientists will be waiting.''

''Yes sir!" says Bangalore as she salutes the Admiral. "come on!'' we walk in silence back to the cell Mirage and Bloodhound are in. Bangalore shuts the shield off and shoves me to the floor of the cell.

''Lilly! Are you okay?" asks Mirage as he helps me up. As he does Bangalore turns back on the shield.

''I'm fine.'' I say as I glare up at Bangalore, she just smirks at me before walking off.

''what happened?'' asks Mirage, he looks genuinely concerned for me which feels nice.

''don't worry nothing bad happened, they took me to the bridge of this ship and told me what they plan to do with me.''

'so what are their intentions?'' asks Bloodhound.

''they want to turn me into some kind of a weapon.''

''we can't let them do that! We have to get out of here!" says Mirage as he starts to lose his cool. ''i-I'm basically just an actor I can't go to the core planets!''

''Mirage calm down, we are going to get out of here.'' I say as I put my hand on his shoulder. He takes a few deep breaths before flashing his trademark smile.

''we…we better get out of here, tonight was supposed to be pork chops and I missed it. It would be a damn shame if we died before I at least get some leftovers.''

''Our circumstance is quite dire and you speak of pork?'' asks Bloodhound

''hey every cir-circ-circu…every situation can be improved with comedy.'' Says Mirage after a bit of a struggle. His face is red and I can tell he is embarrassed by his stutter. I myself do not have the courage to tell him that his stutter is kind of cute.

''_Emotional attachment is a bad idea.''_

_''_cut it out, I don't want to hear from you right now!'' As I speak Bloodhound looks quite confused, Mirage chuckles at the confusion.

''so…did you learn the condition of our other comrades?" asks Bloodhound after a bit of silence

''I saw them in another cell down the hall, it's your weird friend Caustic and Pathfinder.''

''that poor poor psychopath, I would never damn anyone to the hell that must be that room. Being stuck in an enclosed space with Pathfinder must be horrible.'' Says Mirage as he shakes his head. That joke does get a chuckle out of me which causes him to perk up.

''So how are we going to get out of here?''

''I don't know, the voices aren't really helping right now.'' I say as I shake my head in anger, infinite realities and the voices can't suggest a single strategy.

''I have taken a very close look at this door mechanism, and I'm afraid I am unable to shut it down.'' Says Bloodhound as he crouches by the door.

''if we can't get the door open how the hell are we going to get out?" asks Mirage as bloodhound stands and walks over to us.

''when we were being detained by the IMC you disappeared and reappeared in another location. Do you think you could do it here?'' asks bloodhound as he looks at me.

''I can try, but I don't just disappear. I phase between realities, and I'm afraid in those realities the door will still be up.'' I say as I hold up my left hand. I squeeze my hand closed and in a flash I phase out of the reality with Mirage and Bloodhound. I look around for any other versions of myself but I don't see any of them like I normally would. I walk over to the shield gate and try to put my hand through it but I just get shocked and smacked launched against the wall. I phase back into my reality and Mirage and Bloodhound look down at me.

''How did you get all the way over there?'' asks Bloodhound with a tilted head.

''shut up man.'' Says Mirage as he reaches down and helps me up.

''Apologizes.'' Says Bloodhound as it lowers its head.

''it's alright but that didn't work.'' I say as I rub my now steaming hand. ''I would suggest refraining from touching that in any reality.''

''So I guess all we can do now is wait.'' Says Mirage before he sits down against the wall. Bloodhound sits down on the other side of the wall and looks down at the floor. Mirage pats the floor next time him and smiles at me. "Come on Lilly, there really isn't much we can do here.'' I let out a sigh before I sit down next to Mirage.

''I'm sorry Elliot.'' I say as I watch the electricity pulse up and down my left hand.

''Sorry for what?''

''The IMC showed up and captured us because of me, the IMC only want me and now you are in danger.''

''Hey don't worry about it.'' says Mirage as he holds his hand up ''i….i always wanted to go to the c-co-core planets.''

''Mirage you can't joke your way out of this. Because of me you might die.''

''Hey, I risk my life in the Apex Games all the time this is nothing special.'' Says Mirage

''The IMC did not just come for you.'' Says Bloodhound

''What do you mean?" asks Mirage

''They most likely came for my teammate and me.'' starts Bloodhound ''Caustic is a mass murderer wanted by the IMC and I am no better. In my early years the All-Father guided me on many missions that cost the IMC lots of supplies and animals. The IMC hunt creatures to extinction and for years I would stop them.''

''look, so it isn't even your fault.'' Says Mirage as he turns back to me. ''it's the two psychopaths faults. I guess the IMC is just crosses several things off their list.''

''So Mirage…Elliot, what did you do before the Apex games?'' I ask as I look at him.

''well I was a bartender for a few years, it was fun to mess with people using my decoys. My mother was the head engineer on the team that first created the holo-pilot technology'' Starts Mirage ''While bartending I heard about all the fame and money the Apex games could bring someone so I signed up.''

''Is an Apex fighter all you ever want to be?"

''Frankly, I never thought I would be in the Apex Games at all. I had three older brothers…..every single one of them went missing in the Frontier war. And I just couldn't participate in such a dangerous game….you know? I didn't want to risk leaving my mother alone.''

''that is very noble of you.'' I say as Mirage plays with his thumbs.

''My mom didn't see it as that. She left me some custom Holo-tech and told me to follow my dream. Now I'm one of the most famous fighters in the games.''

''I'm sorry about your brothers, it's hard to believe I fought with the people that killed them.'' I say in disgust with myself.

''Hey you can't hold that against yourself anymore.'' Says Mirage as he bumps my shoulder with his "I mean whether it was voluntary or not you have changed.''

''yeah…..through memory loss and scientific alteration.'' I say as I shake my head. "Elliot, you talk like I've changed but that's not true. I'm not a good person, hell I never was. I've endangered you and pathfinder and I've killed lots of people in my search for my past, and I probably killed more before I lost my memory. Elliot I was a pilot in the IMC!''

''The girl I know is nothing like how you are d-des-descr- nothing like how you are depicting yourself.'' Says Mirage with a sweet smile. I feel my cheeks get red and I look away.

''well, if we get out of this I'll buy you a drink at this bar of yours.'' Before Mirage can respond several IMC soldiers and scientists walk over to our cell door.

''you two! Stay on the ground. Lilly Capernick stand up!" shouts a guard as the cell door shuts off. I stand up and walk to the door and several scientists look me over.

''we need to run some tests on you before using our jumpdrive.'' Says a scientist as he takes notes on an electric notepad.

''I'm not going with you! I won't let you turn me into a weapon!'' I say as I step back. The guards point guns at me as a scientist pulls out a syringe.

''I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter.'' Says the scientist as he sticks the needle in my neck. Everything becomes blurry and I fall to my knees. I can make out Mirage jumping forward and attacking one of the guards, but he doesn't get far. The guards use batons on him until he is back on the floor. The last thing I see before I pass out is the scientist's twisted smile.


	4. Friendly Faces in Dangerous Places

**This chapter was a blast to write, ****definitely**** expect more like this. Also please review, y'alls ****encouragement**** and ****criticism**** keeps these chapters coming quicker.**

Chapter 4 Mirage's pov

"We have to get out of here and help Lilly!"

''what can we do from here?'' asks Bloodhound as I pace back and forth in our cell. It's been over two hours since those doctors came in and took Lilly away and I've been losing my cool ever since.

''I don't know but we have to try something!" I shout at Bloodhound.

''We have no way of escaping and you are in no shape to fight anyone. The best thing you can do right now is rest.''

''I'm fine, I don't need any rest!"' I say before wincing in pain, although I hate to admit it Bloodhound is right. I took quite a beating when those guards took Lilly.

''Sit, everything will work out soon.''' Says Bloodhound as I slowly slide down the wall till I'm seated against it. "You must have faith in the All-father, he has not abandoned us.''

''You think the All-father is gonna save us?''

''He will deliver us from this situation or we will die. Fate will decide.''

''Boy you're real fun to talk to.'' I say as I cross my arms. As I do the muscles ache from the bruising.

''So you care for this Lilly?'' asks Bloodhound as they pull a knife from their boot.

''yeah of course, no one deserves to be the IMC's toy, not even your pal Caustic.''

''Elliot, you are a good man with a kind heart, I think the All-father has big plans for you.'' Says Bloodhound as the knife twirls around on their finger.

"Hey it's Mirage to you pal.'' I say with a smirk, maybe this guy ain't so bad. "So, why do you fight in the games?''

''Many have asked that question and the answer always changes.'' Says Bloodhound as they look at the blade of the knife. ''People think I fight for my past because they think I was a slave, some call me a mass murderer. One team I fought with even thought I was an alien species, a mixture between a human and a bat. These are all lies, I fight because the All-father has guided me and told me to fight. Where I am willed I will go.''

''huh, the more you know I guess.'' I say as I try to understand this guy's weird logic. ''well can't hold what you did a-agai….against you.''

''I'm glad we are in agreement now.'' As Bloodhound finishes speaking a loud explosion knocks both of us to our sides.

"What the hell was that?" I shout as Bloodhound and I get to our feet. As we stand the lights flicker and start to flash red as sirens start to blare. A few guards run down the hallway and stop in front of our cell.

''Hey guard what is happening out there?" I ask as I look at the door. One of the guards turns and glares at the two of us as I speak.

''Rebel ships are assaulting the Omen and boarding it.'' Says the guard ''Now shut the hell up! I don't want to hear another word!" when the guard finishes speaking he turns back around and leaves Bloodhound and I alone. Before either of us can speak there is a loud thump in the air vents above us.

''umm hey guard there is something above us.'' I say as I point at the air vent.

''didn't I tell you to be quiet!'' shouts the guard without turning. Something bumps into the air vent again, when it does bloodhound and I get into the corner of our cell. In a few seconds the hatch falls open and in falls a small healing drone. It looks up at us and makes a pleasant beeping sound before a tube extends from it and attaches to my arm.

''Hey little buddy.'' I say as I pat the top of its head

''What is that thing?'' asks Bloodhound, who is clearly confused by its presence.

''This is Lifeline's drone.'' I say matter of factly ''and I think your All-father sent us some help.'' Bloodhound looks confused as I stand back up and walk over to the entrance.

''What is going on Mirage?'' asks bloodhound as I bang on the metal next to the door. the guard jumps before turning around.

''I thought I said stay qui-'' the guard is cut off when a bullet flies through the left side of his head. His corpse falls to the floor as the other guards start to fire at something to their left.

''Who is that?'' shouts Bloodhound as another soldier gets hit and falls to the floor.

''that would be an old friend of mine.'' I say as I smile down at the drone. The drone perks up and floats over to me so I can pet its head again. As I do the last guard is shot in the shoulder and knocked to the ground. The guard slides himself against the wall and coughs up some blood as Lifeline walks over to him.

''y-you'll never escape!'' says the guard as he coughs up more blood.

''Makoa, get the cell open.'' Says Lifeline as she shoots the wounded guard in the head. As his body falls to the floor Gibraltar walks over to the door.

''Hey there Brudda, long time no see.'' Says Gibraltar as he punches the cells control panel. The electric door flashes before completely disappearing.

''Gibraltar, you're a sight for sore eyes. You and AJ both!''

''It's Lifeline to you.'' As she speaks she points a gun at me. I raise my hands into the air before smiling.

''You guys still mad I left your team? Come on it's been months.'' I say as Lifeline lowers her gun. She chuckles before pulling a Wingman from her backpack and handing it to me.

''I can't stay mad at you, besides we got a new teammate. Just as famous, just as loud, and just as annoying.'' Says Lifeline as a weird looking guy jumps out from behind Gibraltar.

''so you're the infamous Mirage, not gonna lie amigo you aren't as impressive as I thought you'd be.'' Says the guy as he looks at me. He has a peacekeeper in his hands and both his legs are missing. Sadly I recognize him immediately.

''You two replaced me with Octane?'' I say as I point at Octane

''We needed a new teammate brudda, might I remind you you're the one who left us.'' Says Gibraltar

''I left cause…I needed to…..we don't have time for this. We need to get the hell out of here.'' I say as I rub my forehead. "Wait, how did you find us?''

''we were watching your match and the video feed picked up your team getting jumped by the IMC. You already know how Gibraltar and I feel about the IMC, so we decided to call up our rebel pals and rescue you.'' Says Lifeline, she looks at Bloodhound and tilts her head "can we trust this guy?''

''yes, bloodhound is with me. Oh shit speaking of, we need to free pathfinder!" I say before I run over to his cell. Pathfinder sees us and waves.

''hello Mirage, I see you have made several new friends.'' Says Pathfinder as I shoot the control panel. The shield shuts down and Pathfinder and Caustic walk out of the cell. As Caustic walks out I point my Wingman at his head.

''Woah don't shoot!'' says Pathfinder as the face on his chest becomes one of distress. ''He is my friend!"

''I will not apologize for my actions on the battlefield, but I will not act like that right now.'' says Caustic as he glares at me. ''If you are going to shoot me then shoot, we do not have time for this.''

''Path you can vouch for this guy?'' I ask as I look at pathfinder, his chest turns into a smiley face and he puts two thumbs up.

''I believe he will not attack us.''

''alright then, let's get the hell out of here.'' Says Octane as he starts to run down the hallway.

''Wait! We have to find Wraith.'' I say as everyone starts to follow Octane.

''Mirage, we ain't got time for dis.'' Says Lifeline as her drone shakes its head.

''no, I'm not leaving her.'' I say as I turn and walk the other way. ''I'll find her myself if I have to.''

''I'm with you brudda, no one left behind.'' Says Gibraltar as he walks with me. Pathfinder and Bloodhound come as well. When Lifeline sees this she rolls her eyes but follows.

''alright Mirage, where is she?''

''umm about that…I have no idea.'' I say as I shrug my shoulders, Lifeline just glares at me.

''Allow me to help.'' Says Bloodhound before they tap their wrist device. After that Bloodhound lets out what sounds like a roar.

''what the hell was that?'' asks Octane before Gibraltar hushes him

''All-father give me sight.'' Whispers Bloodhound as they look at the floor. "I see footprints, follow me.'' As he talks several guards reach the other end of the hallway.

''Mira, bad guys over there!"' says Octane as he points at the guards

''Mirage, go get her!'' shouts Lifeline as she starts to shoot down the hall ''Gibraltar, Octane, and you are with me!" she points at Pathfinder and tosses him an alternator.

''We will cover you friend!'' says Pathfinder as Caustic and I follow Bloodhound. We go down several different corridors until we reach a large circular medical ward. Inside the large glass circle is Wraith and several doctors. They have Wraith sedated on a medical table and they are doing crazy stuff to her. I run over to the entrance and the door slides open. The doctors turn and look at me and most of them throw their hands up. One reaches under a table and starts to aim a P2020 at me, but I'm faster. With a well-placed shot the doctor has a decent sized hole in his head and he is on the ground.

''Anyone else want to try? No, then get the hell out of here!"' I say as I point at the door. the remaining doctors run out of the room leaving just Bloodhound, caustic, and I.

''Bloodhound help me with her!'' I say as I start to unplug all the cords they have flowing into Wraith. She is in a medical gown and her left arm is pulsating with electricity. Before I can lift her off the table a gunshot rings out and my left shoulder lights up in pain. My blood splatters all over the white gown Wraith is in as I swing my right hand to my side. I fire my wingman as Caustic fires the P2020 he picked up and both our guns are knocked out of our hands. Pain shoots through my right hand as I look at the space where my index finger was. Caustic groans in pain and clutches his hand as I slowly get to my feet. As I do Bloodhound picks up the P2020.

''Bloodhound, shoot him!'' says Caustic as he gets to his feet. ''Shoot the insect and we can get the hell out of here.'' I look at bloodhound and they look down at the gun in their hands.

''What are you waiting for shoot him!'' shouts Caustic before Bloodhound raises the gun and fires. Caustic coughs up blood as Bloodhound lowers the pistol

''You're time has come.'' Says Bloodhound as Caustic falls to the floor. Bloodhound takes a knee by his corpse and slides Caustic's gas mask off. He closes Caustic's eyes before placing the P2020 on his chest. ''Come, we must get Wraith out of here.''

''y-yeah.'' I say after a brief pause. We finish unplugging all the tubes in Wraith before I heave her into my arms. The pain in my left shoulder intensifies as I do but I ignore it as best I can. "Alright lead the way!'' Bloodhound leads us back through the narrow corridors. As we near the others a few guards block our path but Bloodhound makes quick work of them with a few well thrown knives. Bloodhound picks up one of the now dead guards R-301s and continues down the hallway. We round the last corner and see Everyone else hiding inside Gibraltar's dome shield. Lifeline spots us and waves us over.

''Alright, time to leave. Octane you take point, get us to da hanger!'' Says Lifeline as she throws a grenade at the IMC troops. It detonates and makes the opening we need. Octane stabs something in his throat and sprints in front of everyone. He fills several guards full of buckshot as he leads us to the hanger.

''Mirage, where is Caustic?'' asks Pathfinder as we run. One of his arms is not functioning so he is holding his Alternator with one hand.

''He wasn't as f-fri-frien….He wasn't as nice as you thought pal.'' I say as I struggle to keep up.

''what do you mean?''

''I mean, he is the thing that did this.'' I say as I hold up my right hand. Pathfinder sees the missing finger and his chest turns into a frown.

''Mirage….I…..I am sorry.''

''ah don't worry about it pal, just leave friend making to me from now on.'' as I talk we reach a large door that must lead to the hanger.

''this is where the going gets tough amigos.'' Says Octane as he cocks his Peacekeeper.

''Alright Bruddas, just run for the ship. Our militia troops can handle the titans.'' Says Gibraltar as Lifeline types into the control panel. The hanger door slides open and on the other side is all out hell. On one side of the large hanger are several IMC titans and on the other are the Militia forces. A few militia titans are in commission and fighting but not many.

''Now this is what I'm talking about!'' shouts Octane as he stabs another needle in his neck. He runs ahead while everyone else starts to make their way towards the evac ship.

''Mirage stay close!'' shouts Gibraltar as several missiles fly towards where we are standing. Gibraltar drops his dome shield just in time. The missiles explode against the shield before they can hit us.

''I owe you one buddy.'' I say as we continue to run.

''I'll keep you to that.'' Says Gibraltar as he winks at me.

''Makoa we don't have time for flirting!'' shouts Lifeline as she turns and shoots back at the IMC forces. When she does she takes a bullet in her leg. Before Gibraltar or I can reach her Bloodhound grabs hold of her and helps her to feet.

''Now is not your time.'' Says Bloodhound as they start to hobble towards the ship. We reach the defensive line of Militia troops and jump behind cover.

''Bloodhound, Mirage, go! I'll cover you!'' shouts Gibraltar as he starts to return fire with the rebel troops. I jump back to my feet and we make our way to the ship, we make it inside the ship and I set Wraith safely on the deck before running back to the cargo ramp.

"We are all in! Get over here!'' I shout as I motion for them to get moving. Gibraltar and the other soldiers start to run over as a titan starts to shoot at the ship.

''get to b-ba-bamboozling!'' I say as I send out a doppelganger of myself. My clone runs forward and fools the titan AI. The large mech shoots my clone which gives us just enough time for everyone to make it inside. The hanger door closes and the ship flies out into open space.

''took you guys long enough.'' Says Octane as he leans against the wall. I glare at him but say nothing, I don't have time to deal with him.

''are we clear?'' asks Lifeline as a Militia pilot walks over to us. Lifeline is sitting on a crate as her lifeline drone heals the wound in her leg.

''We are in the planet's orbit, so yeah we're clear.'' Says the pilot

''okay, then I guess it's time I hit this switch.'' Says Lifeline before she pulls out a detonator. She pushes the button and the IMC ship's back engines explode.

''woah! What the hell was that?" I ask as I look out a window at the damaged ship.

''did you really think we were just coming for you?'' asks Lifeline ''this was a chance to rescue you, and heavily damage an IMC ship.''

''oh well, thanks anyway I guess.'' I say pain shoots through my shoulder.

''You've been shot, let me help ya.'' Says Lifeline as she motions for her healing drone. She puts it against my wounded shoulder which fills it with relief.

''thanks.''

''We took dat girl to the medical bay.''

''Thanks AJ, for everything you've done today.'' I say as I look down at the floor. As I do AJ moves the healing drone to my right hand and it stops the bleeding from my missing finger. Aj also puts her hand on my shoulder. ''i—I know I don't deserve what you've done.''

''no worries, Ajay Che's glad to help.'' Says Lifeline with a smirk

''Third person, some people never change.'' I say with a chuckle

''You're right Elliot, Ajay Che wasn't the one that changed.'' Says Lifeline, this time there is sadness behind her voice. I look her in the eyes and let out a sigh, as I do she moves away from me.

''you know I couldn't swing with you guys, I'm not trying to fight in a big war.'' I say as I look at my now four-fingered hand.

''Nah I understand…and your new friend is pretty.'' Says Lifeline

''yeah, she has special reality warping powers. You didn't know it, but saving her from the IMC was a lot more damaging then blowing up those engines.''

''hmm well Ajay Che was glad to help.'' Says lifeline, the look on her face makes me uneasy. As she spoke, it seemed like she was coming up with some kind of plan or scheme.

''We made it Brudda!'' shouts Gibraltar as he smacks my back.

''uhh yeah I never had any doubts.'' I say as I snap back to reality. ''I can't wait to catch up but I have someone I need to talk to.''

''okay brudda, lets grab a bear when we reach the planet.'' Says Gibraltar as he waves me off. I wave back as I walk towards the medical bay. Before I exit the main hanger, I spot Bloodhound sitting alone in one of the corners. I let out a sigh and walk over to them.

''hey, I just wanted to say thank you.'' I say as I reach Bloodhound "Without you, I wouldn't have found wraith. Not to mention the whole, shooting Caustic thing.''

''Like I said before Elliot, you have a good heart. Your time will come but not yet.'' Says Bloodhound as they spin their knife around in their hand. ''now go, I am not the one you need to be speaking with right now.'' with that I walk into the medical chamber. Inside I spot Wraith in a hospital bed. She still has on the bloody hospital gown but other than that she looks peaceful. I sit down in the seat next to her bed and without giving it any thought I grab hold of her hand.

''Come on Lilly, I need you to wake up now. We still have to figure out about your past. Please wake up.'' As I speak she stirs in her sleep, I quickly let go of her hand and change positions in the chair so I look more causal.

''E-elliot?'' mumbles Wraith as she looks up at me.

''Hey there sweetheart, glad to see you awake.'' I say as Wraith slowly sits up in her bed.

''Where the hell are we? And what happened?" asks Wraith as she puts a hand to her head.

''slow down, the IMC started running tests on you. They were doing crazy stuff for over two hours.'' I say as I help her lean back against her pillow.

''where are we now?''

''A Frontier Militia ship, a few friends of mine who happen to be rebels saw what happened in the Apex arena. They rescued us and did a number on the ship.''

''Is everyone okay?''

''yeah well the going got a little tough when rescuing you.'' I say as I hold up my right hand, Wraith sees that I'm missing a finger and slightly gasps. ''don't worry about it, I've got nine more.''

''t-thank you for saving me.'' says Wraith as she looks down, her face reddens as she does.

''don't worry about it. that's what f-fr-friends do.'' I say with a bit of a struggle, damn this stutter.

''umm you didn't happen to see my outfit did you?'' asks Wraith as she looks at her blood splattered gown.

''no, and sorry about all the blood. Caustic kind of shot me when I was helping you. Oh but bloodhound saved me!''

''I told you we would need him.''

"You have no idea how right you were, let's just say if Bloodhound hadn't been there I would be missing a hell of a lot more than a finger.'' I say as Wraith slides out of bed. "Are you sure you're okay?'' I ask as wraith slowly stands.

''I'm fine now. Being off that damned ship is such a relief.'' Says Wraith as we walk out of the medical ward. As we step out, Octane is waiting for us.

''bout time Amigos.'' Says Octane, I glare at him but I say nothing. ''chill out hombre, I'm just here because Lifeline wanted to relay a message. If you two need new clothing head into that room.'' as Octane speaks he points at a room labeled "supplies"

''I'm sure you can find something fitting to your style, but to be honest chico, anything is better than that.'' Says octane as he points at my yellow jumpsuit. I raise my fist but Wraith grabs hold of it.

''thank you, I never caught your name?''

''names Octone chava, and you are quite the exotic gringo.'' Says Octane as he smirks at Wraith. Wraith lets out a pleasant smile before kneeing octane in the stomach causing him to fall to the floor.

''Thanks for the complement.'' Says Wraith as she walks to the supply room. Octane slowly stands up and laughs as he does.

''I had that one coming, hasta luego amigos!'' Octane runs off as I follow Wraith into the room. the walls are covered with guns, ammo, and other supplies. Wraith opens a box labeled apparel and rummages through it.

"I don't want to hear it right now!'' shouts Wraith, when she speaks I jump in surprise. "you were no help on the ship. Why the hell were you so damn quiet?''

''the voices?'' I ask as I walk over to her. She sighs and holds her left hand to her heart.

''yeah, on the ship they barely spoke.'' Says Wraith as she looks at her hand. ''it was strange, like I was losing my connection with them.''

''well at least you can hear them now.'' I say as I walk over to another crate.

''yeah, they're not saying anything helpful though.'' Says Wraith as she continues to look through the clothes.

''none of this is really my style.'' I say as I hold up the box of militia apparel. I reach in and pull out a green and tan suit that actually looks pretty good. ''I may have spoken to soon.'' I watch as Wraith goes into the side room and when she does I slide my bullet ridden outfit off. I rub my shoulder and look at the nasty scar the bullet left. "just another for the collection.'' I mumble as I slide on the new outfit. I lean against a crate and wait until Wraith comes back out. When she does I'm surprised by the look.

''I know, it's horrible.'' Says Wraith as she looks down at her hands. She is a mixture of red, blue, yellow, and brown. she gives off a Frontier survivalist vibe, i guess we both do.

''nah you look good, just not really the normal Wraith vibe.'' I say as we walk out together. ''but the militia will like it, it certainly gives off a rebel vibe.''

''great, the last thing I need is people asking me to join the Frontier Militia.'' Says Wraith as she shakes her head.

''cheers to that.'' I say as I hold up an imaginary glass. Wraith just rolls her eyes before continuing towards the main hanger. I run to catch up as we enter the hanger, Pathfinder sees us and grapples over.

''Glad to see you both okay.'' Says Pathfinder before his chest face frowns. ''I'm still sorry for what I did.''

''don't worry about it Path. You didn't do anything wrong.'' I say as I pat his now functioning shoulder. ''I see the mechanics fixed you up.''

''Yes the Militia were quite generous, now my grapple is fully functional!" Says Pathfinder as he holds up his arm.

''Path, have you seen Lifeline? We need to talk to her.'' I say as I look around for her.

''Yes, she is over there talking to the Frontier pilots.'' Say Pathfinder as he points to the corner. I look at where he pointed and see Lifeline and several pilots standing under a titan. I walk over to them and motion for Wraith to follow. She seems nervous but she slowly follows me.

''Glad to see ya awake.'' Says Lifeline as she stands and walks over to us. Her pilot buddies look over at us as she does.

''I hear you are the one who saved us. I just wanted to say thanks.'' Says Wraith as she holds her left arm to her chest. It pulsates and wraith winces in pain as it does. ''I'm forever grateful to be out of the grip of those IMC scientists.''

''no worries, happy to hurt da IMC any way I can.'' Says Lifeline with a sly smile ''And I hear you were important to them.''

''yeah, they wanted to turn me into a weapon.'' Says Wraith, she crosses her arms in a defensive way as she talks.

''well, stick with da rebels and we'll keep ya safe.'' Says Lifeline

''thanks, but now that I know about my past I want to get as far from fighting as possible. Besides I've got to find my family.''

''That's a drag, but we aren't gonna stop you.'' Says Lifeline ''we'll drop you off on the planet and go our separate ways.''

''okay, thank you again for what you did.'' Says Wraith, as she speaks Lifeline holds out her hand and Wraith shakes it.

''You gonna leave with her?'' asks Lifeline as she turns to me. ''the Militia look is good on you.''

''You know I can't stay, I think I'll meet back up with my family as well.'' I say as I run my hand through my hair. ''my mother is going to want to hear about this.''

''we'd love to have her with us too.'' Says Lifeline ''you and I both know the IMC is coming back. And they ain't gonna let you live when they do''

''I'll take my chances.'' I say trying not to get upset.

''we both will, but thank you for helping us.'' Says Wraith, I turn to her and smile. I'll have to thank her for backing me up. She doesn't know it but Aj can be difficult when she doesn't get what she wants.

''not gonna lie, it's a drag you ain't gonna stay. I guess now we've got nothing left to talk about.'' Says Lifeline as she turns and walks back over to the Militia Pilots.

''she was quite a character.'' Says Wraith as we watch Lifeline walk away.

''Yeah, thanks for backing me up there.'' I say as we turn and walk towards where Bloodhound and Pathfinder are. ''Lifeline can be a bit demanding, but she has good intentions at heart."

''Why did she want us to join the rebellion so badly?''

''her parents helped fund the IMC for a long time. Their funds killed a lot of people.'' I explain as we reach the others ''that's why she wants to end the IMC so badly, to make up for all her parents did.''

''Hey there Bruddas, Mirage is this the girl with all the powers?'' asks Gibraltar as Wraith and I sit down with the others.

''Yeah this is Wraith.'' I say as Wraith shakes Gibraltar's hand

''it's a pleasure Brudda.''

''Likewise, I appreciate your help in the rescue.'' Says Wraith as the ship starts to dock on a landing zone.

''It was not a problem, hmm sounds like we landed.'' Says Gibraltar as the ship hits the ground with a thud. ''Now I think you owe me a drink brudda.''

''Hey don't worry big guy I haven't forgotten.'' I say as I hold my hands up in defense. ''come on everyone, drinks are on me.''


End file.
